The present invention relates to a burner, particularly for use in a rotary drum of a combustion furnace or incinerator for flowable or fluid, pump-deliverable waste materials, with a lance for introducing the fuel and on whose end a nozzle is placed.
Industrial waste, such as contaminated solvents, polluted oils, dye slurries, defective charges from production processes, etc. are conventionally burnt in rotary furnaces or incinerators. As a function of their consistency, the waste materials are introduced by means of burners, lances or e.g. in drums, the feed means being installed in one end wall of the furnace or incinerator. The end wall is fixed and is conventionally only connected by a gastight seal with the rotating rotary furnace.
Waste incineration plants according to the rotary furnace or incinerator process are conventionally designed in accordance with the expected thermal stressing of said incinerator or furnace. However, as the calorific value of pumpable waste liquids can vary within wide limits, the heat liberated during the burning of said liquids also varies, as does the thermal stressing of the rotary drum. Difficulties of this type more particularly occur if drums with flammable waste liquids are fed into the drum. The function of the burner is in general to stabilize the fluctuations of the furnace or incinerator output. As the pump pressure for delivering the liquid and pasty waste can only be varied within narrow limits, the temperature-resistant lining of the rotary drum is subject to strong local temperature variations, which greatly reduces the life thereof.
DE-OS No. 31 01 244 discloses a furnace of the aforementioned type, which is designed for smaller plants and is constructed as a combined combustion and melting furnace for solid, doughy and liquid waste materials with a drum diameter of less than 2 m. For space reasons, it is not possible in the case of such a furnace, to arrange all the units for supplying the waste to be burnt in the same furnace end wall. Thus, in said furnace the apparatus for feeding in drums is positioned in one end wall and the burner for the flowable, liquid or doughy waste materials, which can be delivered with a pump is arranged in the other end wall. The two end walls are not fixed to the drum and the latter can be pivoted backwards and forwards about its axis. The burner is constructed in such a way that in its longitudinal axis it can be inserted into or removed from the furnace, so that it can always be brought into the vicinity of the waste materials to be burnt.